Republic of Venezia
: "Loyalty and Trust" |anthem = Veneto Nostro |image_map = Venezia1.6.10.jpg |mapsize = |capital = Venice |languages = Italian, English |demonym = Venetian |formationdate = 4/15/2010 |formationtime = 8:47:43 PM |government = Monarchy |image_ruler = Royalphoto.jpg |rulersize = |ruler = Doge Leo III |allianceflag = Custom60.png |alliance = The Democratic Order |allianceseniority = 4/15/2010 |team = Aqua |teamseniority = 4/15/2010 |statisticsdate = 6/01/2010 |totalpop = 8,202 |civilians = 6,602 |soldiers = 1,600 |soldiereff = 1,866 |density = 15.13 |litrate = 34.96 |religion = Shinto |casualties = 118 |attacking = 65 |defending = 53 |casualtyrank = 16,317 |currency = Florin |infra = 740.00 |tech = 61.00 |nationstrength = 3,172.000 |rank = 15,059 |efficiency = 67.49 |landarea = 542.201 mile diameter |environment = 3.50 |envnum = 4.87 |defcon = 5 |mode = Peace |state = Peace |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Republic of Venezia is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 47 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of the Republic of Venezia work diligently to produce Coal and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The Republic of Venezia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within the Republic of Venezia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. The Republic of Venezia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Republic of Venezia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The Republic of Venezia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. A Preliminary History In 1560 C.N., the Grand Duchy of Thornbury was dismantled into five independent states. Smallest of the five was the state of Veneto. Renamed the Republic of Venezia, its new government was a loose reconstruction of the old . Under the leadership of Count Loredan, the (Major Council) was charged with choosing from, their own ranks, one man to govern the republic as . The late Grand Duke of Thornbury had been a sitting member before his untimely death, so as his heir, HRH Prince Lee Allen stepped into his father's seat and took on the title of . When the Maggior Consiglio convened at the on April 13, 1560, Prince Lee was the obvious choice to sit on the throne of Venezia. Historically, the Sensibaugh Dynasty has been synonymous in Venice with prosperity and flourishing of the arts and sciences. Prince Lee had also been groomed to ascend the former throne of Thornbury and had a lifetime's experience and guidance under his father Grand Duke Lee Allen the Great. With such outstanding credentials, he stood as the singular unchallenged candidate in the Consiglio's election. After two days of delegation, which were largley a formality, Prince Lee became the first ever to be named Doge by unanimous decision. On April 15, 1560, at , Prince Lee Allen was crowned il Terzo Doge di Venezia, Doge Leo III. His first official act as Doge was to reinstate he grandfather's Pax Venezium, calling for neutrality in all foreign warfare. Unfortunately, in the twenty years that followed, despite the confidence and high hopes of the Venetian people and Venezia's highly desirable exports, the young nation floundered in relative poverty. A strange turn of events in 1580, however, would herald the return of the once mighty Republic. During the twenty years that had passed since the Dissolution Act in Thornbury, its neighbors had watched and eagerly awaited the first sign of weakness in the newly liberated republics. As the smallest and most isolated of the former états, Venezia was left vulnerable to her enemies. Fortunately for Venezia, her neighbors kept their insidious plans secret from one another. On May 5, 1580, the tiny republic was invaded on two fronts. Dawson The Terrible of the Slavic Union led his troops into from the north. At the same time, to the south in , Pres. Killgannon of the Shizznit ordered a direct assault. With forces numbering in the thousands pressing in on both sides, the city of was thrown into panic. When his short reign seemed nearly finished, Doge Leo III rose to the occasion. He sent his maternal grandfather, most trusted advisor, and former liberation leader, Count Leonardo Loredan, to face Killgannon, and lead his troops into Rosolina from . In the Battle of Rosalina, the Count courageously led his troops to triumph, annihilating over thirty battalions. Simultaneously, the Doge led his forces to victory in Vicenza against Dawson the Terrible, decimating nearly 130 battalions. Victory, however, came with a high cost; Count Loredan was killed in the last valiant charge at the Battle of Rosolina, that ultimately, won the day. Even though the day had been won, at a substantial cost, the war was far from over. After the smoke of battle cleared, the Doge called on his closest ally, Pres. Archein of Archetopia, Deputy Minister of Defense of The Democratic Order for aid. Through his intervention, Doge Leo III was able to, not only secure peace, but also gain substantial reparations from the Slavic Union and the Shizznit. For the first time in her history, Venezia found herself in an unparalleled economic boom with a ƒ1.8 million surplus after repairs and restorations were completed. Doge Leo wasted little time in putting his nation's ample surplus to good use. In May of 1581, he issued a series of edicts which were collectively called The Doge's Mandate. His first official act was to issue the Edict of Reclamation. The edict gave the Doge authorization to spend part of the surplus to push the borders of the tiny nation out over an additional 350 miles reclaiming vast, fertile lands that had once belonged to the Old Republic under his grandfather, Lee Allen I. As a result, the nations of , , , , , and were completely annexed. Other neighboring nations such as , , and were so greatly consumed that they were forced to offer themselves as s of Venezia. However, in a last desperate plea for nominal autonomy, each vassal state agreed to open their borders and pay an annual tribute of gold to the Doge in exchange for rights to research nuclear power and self-regulate internal trade. Immediately thereafter, the Doge issued his second proclamation, the Edict of Reconstruction which earmarked a large portion of the surplus to build adequate infrastructure throughout the Republic. The Doge's final edict was the Edict of Genuine Intent. This edict had the greatest direct affect on life in Venezia, as it authorized the construction of a new harbor, a state factory, a free clinic, the intimidating Venetian Royal Foreign Ministry building, and two national stadiums.